1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a receiver for digital broadcasting capable of receiving digital multiplex broadcasting, and particularly to a receiver for digital broadcasting capable of easily determining a subchannel in broadcasting now and a subchannel in selection now when a plurality of subchannel information is sent by digital multiplex broadcasting.
2. Related Art
In recent years, digital multiplex broadcasting with several tens of channels (for example, 60 channels) using a communication satellite has been performed. For example, in ATSC (Advanced Television System Committee) broadcasting, major channels provided every broadcasting station and subchannels assigned to programs in which multiplex broadcasting is performed among the major channels are prepared, and a user selects a favorite program from these many channels and views the program.
Since the number of these channels is large, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-11-8807, a technique in which all the channel numbers in broadcasting now, program guidance and video in broadcasting stored temporarily are listed on one screen (plural screens in some case) and a selection of the program is facilitated has been known.
However, the receiver for digital broadcasting disclosed in JP-A-11-8807, when a user views television, there was the need to take the trouble to display a list screen and it was troublesome. Also, in digital multiplex broadcasting, there might be a subchannel which is not broadcast depending on a time zone, and there was a problem that it is difficult for a user to determine whether or not any channels can be viewed now. Due to such circumstances, development of a receiver for digital broadcasting capable of selecting a subchannel as simply or easily as possible during television viewing has been desired.
[Problems to be Solved]
The invention is implemented in view of such circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a receiver for digital broadcasting capable of easily determining a subchannel in broadcasting now and a subchannel in selection now when a plurality of subchannel information is sent by digital multiplex broadcasting.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
A receiver for digital broadcasting according to a first invention is characterized by a receiver for digital broadcasting capable of displaying a major channel provided every broadcasting station for distributing programs and a subchannel in selection among subchannels provided every program distributed by the broadcasting station according to the major channel, comprising storage section for storing the major channel and plural receivable subchannels broadcast by the broadcasting station according to the major channel, major channel output section for outputting the major channel stored by the storage section, differentiation section for differentiating between the subchannel in selection and the subchannels stored in the storage section other than the subchannel in selection, and subchannel output section for outputting the subchannel in selection differentiated by the differentiation section and the subchannels other than the subchannel in selection.
A receiver for digital broadcasting according to a second invention is characterized in that the differentiation section is constructed so that the subchannel in selection and the subchannels other than the subchannel in selection are set to different colors.
A receiver for digital broadcasting according to a third invention is characterized in that the differentiation section is constructed so that the subchannel in selection and the subchannels other than the subchannel in selection are set to different fonts.
A receiver for digital broadcasting according to a fourth invention is characterized in that the differentiation section is constructed so that a font size of the subchannel in selection and a font size of the subchannels other than the subchannel in selection are changed.
A receiver for digital broadcasting according to a fifth invention is characterized in that the differentiation section is constructed so that the subchannels stored in the storage section are sorted according to a predetermined condition.
In the first invention, the major channel provided every plural broadcasting stations for distributing programs and a group of the subchannels receivable now among plural subchannels broadcast by the broadcasting station are listed and displayed. Then, display of the subchannel which a user is selecting now, namely a user is viewing now is differentiated from a group of the other receivable subchannels. Then, the subchannel differentiated thus is outputted so as to display the subchannel on an image receiving unit. Since it is constructed so that the subchannels receivable now are displayed along with the major channel showing the broadcasting station thus, the user can easily recognize the subchannels viewable now. Also, since it is constructed so that the subchannel which the user is selecting (viewing) now is differentiated from the other receivable subchannels and is displayed, the user can easily recognize the subchannel which the user is selecting now.
In the second to fourth invention, since it is constructed so that a subchannel which a user is selecting now is colored to be displayed and the other receivable subchannels are colored with a color different from that of the subchannel, the user can more easily recognize the subchannel which the user is viewing now. In addition to this, since it is constructed so that a font or a font size of the subchannel which the user is selecting is differentiated from a font or a font size of the other receivable subchannels, the user can more easily recognize the subchannel which the user is viewing now.
In the fifth invention, for example, it is constructed so that a subchannel in viewing now is displayed on a particular portion (for example, top portion, center or bottom portion) of a screen and the other subchannels are sorted in numeric order of the subchannels to be sequentially displayed on a portion other than the particular portion. Since it is constructed so that the subchannels are sorted, namely permuted about the subchannel in selection now to be displayed thus, a user can easily recognize the subchannel in viewing now and also can easily have access to the other subchannels to desire viewing.